superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Kids' Favorite Songs credits
Opening Titles * "Kids' Favorite Songs" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Nancy Kanter * Producer: Ginger Brown * Written by: Nancy Sans * Directed by: Ken Diego * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets ** Kevin Clash as Elmo ** Martin P. Robinson as Telly and Snuffy *** and ** Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar * with Muppet Performers: Jerry Nelson, Fran Brill, Pam Arciero, Bryant Young, John Tartaglia, John Kennedy, Eric Jacobson * Also Starring: Sonia Manzano, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson * Line Producer: Angela Santomero * Associate Producer: Carol Colmenares * Music & Vocals Directed by: Alan Silverman * Songs Arranged by: Charlie Brissette, Jordan Kaplan, Norman Henry Mamey, Ed Mitchell, Liz Queller, Steve Skinner * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Mark Zeszotek, Lara Maclean * Production Designer: Bob Phillips * Lighting Designer: Bill Berner * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Editor: Todd Darling · On-Time Off-Line * Associate Director: Tim Carter * Production Manager: John McDonald * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Camera: Jimmy O'Donnell, John Feher, Ron Washburn * Audio: Blake Norton * Sound Effects Editor: Bruce Greenspan * Post Audio: Mitch Dorf · Pop Sound * Utility: Linda Tutten, Angel Anglero, Dondi Sanchez * Unit Manager: Abby S. Ginsburg * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Video: Dick Sens * Control Room P.A.: Carol-Lynn Parente * Post Graphics: Laurie Resnick * Graphic Artist: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Karen Rigsby * Art Director: Tina Zeno * Child Talent Coordinator: Jason Schneider * Child Talent: Patrick Duffy, Eliana Martinez, Shaunice Mudahy, Presley Rodriguez, Marquis Scott, Shanee Sennon, Annie Lee Shiel, Amy Tai, Billy Tharp, Brenden Winkfield * Videotape Operator: Oscar D. Rodriguez * Master Electrician: Ed Tindall * Electricians: Rich Remee, Des Byrne, Billy Kidd, Darrin Tindall * Hair and Make-Up: Amanda Apa, Jamie Lafata * Wardrobe: Arlene Konowitz * Assistant to the Executive Producer: Suelan Thwaites * Production Assistants: Veronica Wulff, Emilyn Ciocio, Matthew Korner * Production Interns: Nilson Accioli, Ricardo Corredor, Edna Harris, Hyun Joo Lee, Justin Ott, Lena David, Tatiana Osorio * Content Consultants: Scottie May, Laura Brown * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Amy Baroch, Elizabeth Brescia, Benedetta Campisi, Ellen Goldfader, Ted Green, Nan Halperin, Cheryl Henson, Wendy Moss, Jodi Nussbaum, John Phillips, Katrin van Dam * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Thanks for Helping Screen * The money that CTW earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into Sesame Street and other CTW educational products · Thanks for Helping! Copyright Screen * © 1999 Children's Television Workshop (CTW). · Sesame Street Muppets © 1999 The Jim Henson Company. · "Sesame Street" and the Street sign are trademarks of CTW. · All rights reserved Website Promo * Visit Sesame Street on the web at http://www.sesamestreet.com Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Sony Wonder Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:United Category:ST2 Vídeo Category:Planeta Junior Category:ABC Video Category:Genius Entertainment Category:Madman Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video Category:Video Credits